With the continuous development of electronic technologies, the integration of electronic components is also continuously improved, and the density of heat generated by these components during work takes on a clear ascending trend. On the other hand, due to the increase of electronic devices integrating wireless communication modules, products have increasingly higher requirements on the electromagnetic shielding performance. Therefore, in the electronic devices such as a mobile phone and a digital music player, many components have double requirements on heat dissipation and electromagnetic shielding.
As shown in FIG. 1, an existing electronic device usually adopts the solution of assembling heat conducting pads 6 and shielding covers 7. Electronic components 2 are mounted on a circuit board 1, heat generated by the electronic components 2 is transferred to a housing 8 through a heat conducting material 5, and the heat conducting pads 6 are filled between the electronic components 2, the heat conducting material 5, and the housing 8, thereby implementing heat dissipation. The heat conducting material 5 mainly functions to uniformly dissipate heat, so as to prevent an excessively high temperature on local parts of the electronic device; also, in some electronic devices, the heat conducting material 5 is not provided, and the heat generated by the electronic components 2 is transferred to the housing 8 through the heat conducting pads 6 directly. In addition, the shielding covers 7 connected to the shielding frames 3 are used to implement electromagnetic shielding of the electronic components 2.
The inventor of the present invention finds during the implementation of the present invention that, the prior art has at least the following problems: The existing electronic device uses the heat conducting pads and the shielding covers to respectively implement heat dissipation and electromagnetic shielding, thereby causing an excessively complicated internal structure of the electronic device.